The Ranch
by window124
Summary: Sequel to The Osiris Conspiracy. When Olivia is called to Santa Barbara on urgent business, she must not only help with a President who is recovering physically, mentally, and emotionally from an assassination attempt, but also fix a problem for one of the toughest clients she has ever had: Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Jr.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**November 2008**

"So is it everything you dreamed of?" Cyrus muttered to Fitz.

"It's still a little surreal." Fitz answered as he gazed around the plane that would soon be dubbed Air Force One just for the fact he was riding in it. Olivia gave a small smile at his fascination with what they had seen so far on their private tour. The Navy pilot who flew the plane had shown them the different rooms and places on the plane that would become his headquarters in the sky. A bedroom, bathroom, situation room, and even a small surgery room were only a small part of the plane. They had underestimated the size of AF1 and were amazed at how big and how durable it was to any eventuality. Olivia paused at a set of seats that had a wide space between them and a door that lead to the outside of the plane.

"Emergency exit?" She asked the pilot.

"No ma'am. When a President…" He paused an uncomfortable moment as if he were thinking on what to say and then gazed at Fitz. "This is the area that carries a Commander in Chief's casket in case…well it is usually reserved for any former or sitting president…sir."

Olivia felt a chill go down her spine and could sense the awkward silence in both Cyrus and Fitz as they understood the meaning and the implication. It wasn't every day where you saw the place that would carry your body to its final resting place and they all took in the significance of the moment.

But then Fitz gave a grin to the pilot and patted him on the back.

"Not using that for a long time."

The pilot seemed to be at ease by his words and they continued on their tour but Olivia still felt a chill at that spot on the plane. Fitz met her eyes and gave her a comforting smile and Olivia smiled back and felt her worries melt some. This was supposed to be a trip of relaxation and she was going to enjoy it. She was going to Fitz's ranch for the first time for a break after the election. It was no time to worry about things that may never happen.

Vienen del Cielo was waiting for them and she hoped it lived up to its name.

* * *

**June 2010**

Olivia was unsure of how long she waited with Cyrus in the small room they had set up for them so that the President's staff could have privacy and a place to sleep while he was in surgery and during part of his recovery. Gail Bowers, the President's doctor, had told them before she had rushed into surgery with the Egyptian doctors that they could not transport him to Air Force One when his surgery was over as his injuries were too severe and the risk of infection of his burns was too great. So they would have to settle in over the long haul and hope that he hadn't over strained himself by giving the speech. She also reassured them that she would do the best she could to save his leg which was in bad shape from everything she had observed.

Olivia sat in stunned disbelief. It was the first time she felt she had lost. That no matter what her cunning, what her expertise was, what game plan she had brought to the table, she had failed. And now Fitz was on the operating table fighting for his life and his leg and she felt an overwhelming sense of dread at the thought of him hurt so badly that he could lose his limb.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ She put her head in her hands and felt frustrated tears come to her. She felt helpless. Out of control. Lost. She should have never let him make that speech. She should have demanded he get the surgery done immediately. She should have. She should have. What would happen if she lost him? What would she tell his children? Mellie?

She felt a person sit down beside her and knew it was Cyrus.

"Kiddo? You okay?"

She shook her head no, her hands still in her face, and felt Cyrus embrace her. She leaned into his chest and cried. She couldn't help but feel the emptiness in the gesture.

It wasn't Fitz's arms.

* * *

**July 1, 2010**

It had been a sleep that had eluded her for weeks, but being in her own bed and the silence of the moment, lulled her into a peace she hadn't had for a long time. She had seen him and that had made things better even if she denied it. She had seen that he was getting better. Stronger. She knew he was putting up a bit of a brave front for her when he had visited over a week ago, but Olivia let Fitz have that peace of mind. He needed some confidence. Some assurance that she believed in him and his ability to get better. And she had needed to see him to make sure he was recovering, and even though she had berated him for coming to her apartment, holding him, kissing him, and talking with him had made her feel better as well.

The case was finally over and she was giving herself time to just sleep.

Then the phone rang.

"Shit." Olivia said as she turned over in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and then reached over to turn on the light.

"Pope." She answered with the gruffness of sleep in her voice.

"You were actually asleep?"

"Cy? What is it? Is he in trouble? What's wrong?"

"Calm down. Fitz is…doing well."

She didn't like the pause in his speech. "Are you sure?"

"He's doing as well as can be expected. His mother and father are here and his mother is doting on him as usual. Mellie and the kids are keeping him company and dinnerware hasn't been broken, so that is always a good sign."

"Is he still having nightmares?"

"Liv, he's fine. Don't worry about him."

She could sense he wasn't telling everything but didn't want to push him on it. If it was an emergency she knew he'd tell her but the thought that Fitz possibly wasn't doing as well as she thought he was disturbed her. She had hoped a period of recovery at his ranch would do him good but Cyrus avoidance made it clear he wasn't.

"Cy…"

"Listen to me, Olivia. He's going to be okay. We have a counselor here for him. He's doing physical therapy every day and he's starting to walk again. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to him. I need you to trust me on that."

"Okay." Olivia let it go, though not completely. "So if the President is doing well, why are you calling me?"

"It's about his father."


	2. Big Jerry

**A/N: I would like to thank InspiredToRead for the inspiration she has given me and help with this story. This chapter is very much in gratitude to you.**

**June 2010**

She wanted to touch him with her bare hands. The gloves were necessary to protect him from infection but she wanted to touch his skin and feel its warmth flow through her. Wanting that security in knowing he was still alive and give him comfort with her skin on his. During the campaign, even before they were intimate, small touches would soothe him and her. Smoothing down his lapel for an interview, changing his ties so they made him look like a strong and intelligent leader, fixing errant strands of brown hair that loosened from his curly hair were all rituals that brought them to one another. That bound them to one another in a silent agreement that the world didn't know or understand.

The gloves couldn't have felt more artificial. More of an obstacle to letting him know it was her touch that was here for him through his pain. Fitz body trembled and Olivia cooed comforting sounds through her mask and smoothed his hair back as he struggled through his sleep.

"Livvie" He whispered and she felt her heart tear at the anguish in his voice. In his dreams, where he was no doubt haunted by what he had experienced, he was now giving voice to his desire and his fears in one word.

"I'm here Fitz. I'm here." She whispered. His grey eyes opened, bloodshot and watery, searching for her and then finding her. "Hey, babe. I'm right here."

She felt a presence hovering at the door and, with much regret, removed herself from him. If Gail Bowers saw anything she didn't reveal it as she checked over Fitz's wounds carefully. Fitz's eyes never left Olivia's. Olivia winced as Fitz flinched in pain and Gail gave a small shake of the head.

"I don't want to give you any more, Mr. President." Gail said, sympathetically. While morphine was helping to relieve most of the pain symptoms Fitz was feeling, Olivia knew that the doctor was cautious about giving him too much though it was breaking Olivia's heart that he was in so much pain and she couldn't fix it. She couldn't make it better. She never felt so helpless.

"Temperature is getting a little high there." Gail said with concern. Olivia had noticed that his skin was starting to gleam with sweat and that she could even feel the heat in her hand when she had touched him earlier.

"I...fine doc." Fitz whispered and gave a wisp of a smile. Gail smiled back despite herself but Olivia's gut was curdling with worry. She couldn't let anything happen to him. She wasn't going to lose him. Not to this.

"Liv." Fitz whispered. Gail looked to the woman and nodded her head. Olivia came closer to him.

"Is it…can I?" Olivia asked pointing to her gloves. Gail had a sudden understanding and nodded her head.

"It's fine."

Olivia slowly removed a glove from her left hand and touched his forehead and smoothed his hair back feeling the feverish heat of his skin. Gail left without a word, a secret understanding between them, and Fitz closed his eyes with her touch.

"Livvie."

"I'm here, Fitz. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**July 2, 2010**

For what it was worth, Fitzgerald "Big Jerry" Grant was a man of style. The small conference room where Olivia and her associates waited for the former Governor overlooked the ocean and gave a magnificent view of the Santa Barbara coast. Olivia found herself drifting in and out of her own thoughts as Stephen directed the other associates to get the files, dossiers, and any other information ready for the arrival of the President's father.

Cyrus had been cautious about what he shared over the phone but from what she had gather the man that was informally called "Big Jerry" and formally called Gerald had gotten involved with insider trading and embezzlement that would embarrass Fitz and his administration if the press got word on it. The rumor was that the FBI was now involved and Gerald was trying his best not to be dragged out of his own home in handcuffs.

"Secret Service did a thorough job." Huck mentioned as his eyes swept the place. They had been checked thoroughly for weapons by the Service Agents before they stepped twenty meters in front of the hotel. They were much more circumspect after the President's assassination attempt.

"Don't they always?" Quinn said absentmindedly and then went to silence as everyone gazed at her. Everyone else remained silent as they knew their boss didn't like to talk about Egypt and what happened there. It was then when two severe looking agents came into the room followed by a genial giant of a man who gave a small laugh.

"So that's why they call him Big Jerry." Harrison whispered to Quinn as he gave Olivia a giant hug.

"Livvie! It is so good to see you. It feels like I haven't seen you since the election."

"You haven't." She pulled away from him gently and noticed how much his face looked like Fitz, gray eyes staring at her that were both familiar and foreign. She gazed behind him to see Hollis Doyle give her a slight smirk.

"_Shit." _Olivia thought knowing that if this man was involved with anything they were all in big trouble.

"Let's sit down." Hollis directed and Big Jerry nodded his head in agreement. Everyone sat at the conference table as the Secret Service Agents made their way out the door.

"How is everything, Liv? You still look like an angel…"

"Mr. Grant, flattery will get you everywhere but right now we need to get down to business."

This sobered Big Jerry and he sat back in his chair and put his hand over the bottom part of his face as if he were contemplating something. It was a motion that was so similar to Fitz that it gave her a moment of disorientation.

"He hasn't done anything they are accusing him of. Brown Technologies was on the up and up. No cooked books." Hollis commented. Olivia glared at him for a second then turned to Jerry.

"We need all of your accounting record…"

"No deal." Big Jerry said, his eyes serious. "Unless you are my accountant, you don't get to see anything."

"We need to see…" Stephen started but Olivia held up her hand. Her gut told her they were hiding something from her. Something big.

"You aren't his lawyer. We aren't asking you to prove his innocence. We just want you to make it go away." Hollis said, his irritation getting the best of him. Olivia couldn't stand this man during the campaign. Couldn't stand his condescension towards her and people like her. She knew his necessity to what Fitz needed to do to win the nomination but it didn't mean she had to grovel to this man as if he were god.

"You may not know about how I do things, Mr. Doyle, but I am going to treat you both like any other of my clients. I need full disclosure so that there are no unexpected speed bumps coming in my direction that will affect my job for you. I don't care if you did embezzle the funds from this company but I do need to know if you did in order to protect you. If you cannot deal with those terms my team and I will have no problem booking a flight back to D.C. and charging you for the travel expenses."

Hollis glared at her and then at Big Jerry. "No deal. We don't have to do this Jer."

The tension in the room was palpable and Olivia felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest. She played it cool because she had to exude a confidence she wasn't feeling right at the moment. Because all she could see when she looked at this man was Fitz and she hated it was clouding her judgment on how she should go about her business. Big Jerry's face tightened and then he bellowed,

"We need the room."

Hollis stood abruptly and left the room with no question. Her team looked at her and Olivia nodded her head. When the room was finally empty, Big Jerry stood up and went to the window, staring out at the ocean.

"I was a good politician." Jerry confessed, the light reflecting off his aged face. "I was a damned good politician. But the party never thought so. They thought I was too rough around the edges. Not smooth enough to be a true national figure."

"Mr. Grant…"

"Let me, finish dammit!" Jerry exploded and Olivia stayed quiet. He turned back to the window.

"Fitz was good at it. He was smooth where I was rough. He was gentle when everyone thought I was a brute. He's become everything I dreamed for him. And now I'm going to ruin it."

Tears came to his eyes and he wiped them away. Olivia didn't know what to do or where it was going but she knew it made her uncomfortable.

"You saw it too. You were with him during the campaign, Livvie. You see how much he has it."

"I admire him a great deal." Olivia said.

"He's in bad shape."

The wind was knocked out of her and suddenly she wanted to go to Fitz. She wanted to get out of the chair, run to get a taxi, and go to the ranch her damn self to get to him.

"What's wrong?"

"He…he isn't the same. It's almost like he's not my son."

Olivia stood up, not caring what it looked like, and stood beside Big Jerry, her face imploring him to answer.

"How bad?"

"The docs say he has acute stress whatever." Big Jerry shrugged. "They say he's been dealing with it ever since he came back from Cairo."

"_Cyrus, you son of a bitch!"_ Olivia thought. They didn't tell her. They didn't let her know. She should have known. She should have seen it before he left on Air Force One. When Fitz was in her apartment he seemed normal. Like he was getting better. Stronger. But he had been suffering. He had been suffering and she had been so worried about the propriety of him being in her apartment after his injuries and being President. He had put on a brave front, but he was suffering. He was mentally suffering. Her baby was suffering.

Big Jerry met her eyes, tears shining in them. "Miss Pope. The honest answer is if I get arrested for this…if I go down for this, it will finish the job that asshole in Cairo that tried to kill Fitz started."

* * *

**November 2008**

"And over there I had my first kiss." Fitz pointed out a small grove of trees as he wrapped his arms around Olivia, his breath tickling the skin between her neck and shoulder. They were leaning against another tree, the leaves shading them from the midday sun.

He had taken her around Vivien del Cielo after Cyrus had decided to head out on the town citing the fact that he had seen the place over and over again and didn't need another damn tour. Which had left Fitz and Olivia up to their own devices in which they held one another's hands as he slowly walked her through the main compound. She was happy for the time alone together as they hadn't had much time alone since he had been elected. The Secret Service tended not to interfere much and stayed some distance away as they walked and talked to one another. Olivia and Fitz had long since learned that the agents would not spill their secrets so they didn't take pains to hide from them what was going on. It had made her nervous at first but Fitz had assured her that it was okay. That this was a part of his new life but they would adjust but Olivia felt the loss of it not just being them anymore. That they couldn't be truly alone like she wanted them to and have their time together like they once did before he won the Republican nomination.

The ranch was majestic and peaceful. There was no noise from traffic or civilization to interrupt the tranquility that was there. Fitz had offered a small cart to drive them around the property but Olivia wanted to see everything so after she had changed her attire and put on suitable boots they had made their way past the main house and through the small pathways that lead towards what Fitz called "The Old House" where his grandfather had first built part of the ranch.

"Lucky girl." Olivia smiled and she could feel his smile on her skin.

"Not so lucky." Fitz lifted his head back and leaned it against the trunk of the tree. "I was a horrible kisser."

"No." She turned her body towards his and gave him a teasing grin. "You?"

"Yes." He snuggled her closer to him. "Me. I had the misfortune of having braces when I was thirteen and she happened to have them too. Blood and bruised pride followed."

"Aww." Olivia tried to hold back a giggle but it didn't work.

"Laugh away." Fitz said pinching her bottom. She jerked in his arms and continued to giggle. "Come on, Sweet Baby, we're going. The old house is not too far away."

He pushed them away from the tree and gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips. They continued to walk hand and hand, lingering in the moment of being together, a normal couple for the first time. Olivia could soon see the house on a small hill framed with two small sycamore trees. She could tell there had been major renovations done to it but it still held the rustic charm of an old fashioned wood cabin. They climbed the stairs to the front patio that was anchored by wooden columns and Olivia remembered days out on her own grandmother's front porch. It had a porch swing and a small drawing table with chairs surrounding it. Fitz used his personal key to open the door. Olivia could see Tom and Hal setting up position outside the house and Fitz gave them a small nod.

The inside smelled like cider and pine. Fitz drop the keys on a small dresser and took in a fresh breath as if he'd finally come home. Olivia took a look around the place to see how modern it was on the inside with a fifty inch television in the middle of the sitting room and other common comforts of the twenty first century. The windows gave a scenic view of Ynez Mountains and the man-made lake below the hill, framing them in a pastoral light. A small fireplace blazed in the living room and Fitz pulled her towards it, pulling her down to a small divan that was in front of it.

"And this, my lady, is where you will stay."

He wrapped his arms around and pulled Olivia down to lie with him even though she gave a look of confusion. "I thought I was staying in the guest house?"

"Nope. You, my dear, are staying here with me."

"But Cyrus…"

"Cyrus is probably going to be at the hotel with that new boyfriend he won't tell me about." Fitz laid them back against the sofa.

"But you're supposed to…what will the staff think…"

"My staff is discreet and they are used to me staying out here. I don't…I usually don't stay in the big house."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Ever since I was a kid I always liked being here better. Made me feel balanced. Whole."

"Are you sure it's not because..?"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Fitz warned. "I'm not trying to hide you. This is where I'm comfortable. This is where I stay. You aren't some dirty little secret to me. I love you and I want you to relax and enjoy your time here. Stop making me feel like a shitty host."

He grinned at her and she grinned back, assured but not completely comfortable. She laid her head on his chest. That conversation about where their relationship was going after he got to the White House had to be discussed. They couldn't carry on like this. He was going to be the President and they had to draw boundaries. Not now but…that conversation had to come eventually.

"This house…this place is special to me. My grandmother loved being here and she used to sing me to sleep here close to every night when my mother was away on business. She was never a good singer but she tried."

"I can imagine is something you inherited."

"I sing like an angel." Fitz laughed after and Olivia joined him. "Okay, I inherited a lack of vocal ability from Grandma."

"You can say that."

"I can carry a tune."

"In your dreams."

"Mean woman." Fitz kissed the top of her head. They both looked at the fire and Fitz smoothed down her hair and she could feel the fire warm her.

"I see what you mean, Fitz. This is very comfortable."

"Yep." She could hear from his voice he was drifting off. It was okay. She was drifting off too with the smell of pine and cider floating with her.

"It's a good place."

"I'm glad you're here." Fitz said as she snuggled close to her. "Rest. We've been traveling for a long time. Don't think about anything. Just rest."

Olivia closed her eyes to the feel of him playing with her hair. She felt safer than she had in a long, long time.


	3. The Old House

**A/N Once again thank you to InspiredToRead for her help with this chapter and thank all of you for reviewing. I really do appreciate it.**

**July 2, 2010**

Olivia knew Stephen was pissed. She could tell it by his silence in the car as they rode back to the hotel. The other associates were riding back in a separate rental car together, knowing that the two friends needed to talk. His hands on the steering wheel were tight and white at the joints and no music played when she knew Stephen liked rocking out when he was in a car, especially a rental because it gave him the feeling of joyriding. So the silence of the radio and his mouth told her all she needed to know.

"Go ahead, Stephen. Just say it." She crossed her arms and slouched slightly in the seat, bracing for it.

"This is crazy!" Stephen gave her a quick look. "This is crazy, stupid, foolhardy, or whatever other adjectives you can put on this."

"Watch the road."

"This case should have been a non-starter. It should have been an easy no. We both know why it isn't and that is a sad state of affairs."

"I can handle it."

"Bullshit!" Stephen said as he changed lanes. A car beeped behind them and Olivia rolled her eyes. "This is about a man that you are determined not to let go of."

"This is about saving the country more turmoil after a presidential assassination." Olivia said, thinking her justification would be enough.

"Olivia, I understand you need to protect him. I saw how you were in Cairo. I saw you not sleep for days on end worrying about him. But he is married. He has two children and a third on the way. This is not healthy or rational."

"Coming from the man who is sleeping with Abby while still being engaged to Georgia." Olivia snapped back but then immediately regretted it.

Stephen nodded his head. "I deserve that. I do. I am an extreme asshole and I should say I want better for you."

"How big brother of you." Olivia replied. Stephen shook his head.

"But this is business, Olivia. How many times have you told me that? And you never take a case you don't think you can win. You never take a case where you can't recover. You take this on and there is a good chance you can ruin not only the President's reputation but your own. There is no win in this, Olivia. We should just back our bags and head back to D.C."

Olivia considered it for a moment but then thought about the look on Big Jerry's face when he told her about Fitz's condition. About his mental state. And she couldn't.

"When we get to the hotel, I'm taking the keys and headed to the Presidential Ranch, you guys are going to find any information you can about Brown Electronics and Mr. Grant's connection."

Stephen shook his head and took in a deep breath. "Whatever you say, Olivia."

* * *

"I can't deal with this!" Olivia heard the yell before she even entered the foyer. Mellie was upset and uncharacteristically loud.

"Settle down, you are pregnant." A deeper male voice answered. Cyrus.

"I have already had to send Karen and Jerry away because they are scared for their father. I don't have to be treated like this! His own mother had to take a break from him."

"You will deal. How will it look to have the First Lady of the United States leave her still recovering husband?"

"He stares at me like a zombie, Cyrus. Like I'm not even there!"

They were one of the offices. Good. She opened the door and both gazed at her shocked.

"How did you get here?"

"Mr. Grant gave me an invitation to the ranch." She gave Cyrus a cold look. "He said his son was in trouble."

"Fucking Jerry!" Cyrus whispered to himself. "I ask for one thing…"

"How bad is it? Tell me the truth."

Both Mellie and Cyrus stayed silent. Olivia was becoming annoyed.

"You need to tell me or I will go through every room on this property to find him and see for myself."

"He's suffering from acute stress disorder though at this point the doctors think he may have developed post -traumatic stress disorder." Mellie confessed. Olivia stared daggers at Cyrus.

"He did a small presser two weeks ago. You let him on camera like that?" Olivia demanded.

"It was a couple of words to let the nation know he was okay and recovering." Cyrus took in a deep breath. "He did well."

"He's a shell of a man, Cyrus. Let's not pretend." Mellie huffed and rubbed her belly. "Sometimes he seems almost back to normal. He'll laugh or joke around. He'll have an intelligent conversation and then this cloud just comes over him and he's not there anymore. He's somewhere else. The children were scared and terrified when he did it the first time. Jerry cried. I couldn't have my children around this. He screams in his sleep."

"Jesus." Olivia's heart was breaking. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He didn't want you to know."

Olivia felt as if she had been slapped with bricks. "What?"

Both Mellie and Cyrus were silent.

"Someone needs to answer me."

"Fitz didn't want you to know." Cyrus repeated. "He didn't want you to worry about him. He wanted you to think he was getting better."

Mellie shook her head and started to leave the room. "I'm going to stay in a hotel. You deal with this mess."

"Mellie!" Cyrus attempted to stop her but Olivia gave a small signal that he should let it go.

Olivia began to pace as Cyrus observed her, leaning against the desk.

"He's tough, kiddo. He was doing so well. And then…"

"And then he came back here and his father was here." Olivia completed his sentence and Cyrus nodded his head.

"Mellie invited Big Jerry. Invited him and his mother and it was just like when Fitz was a kid again. I could see it happening. That pressure. The small comments that would turn into big comments. 'Why wasn't he doing this? Why wasn't he trying hard enough? He should be walking right now! He's the President he's made of tougher stuff, some words won't hurt him.' His father berated him like you wouldn't believe. Like he was a dog."

"You didn't think to stop him?" Olivia accused. "You just let him knowing Fitz's mental state?"

"They've always been like that. Fitz usually takes it in stride. His father has been overbearing since Fitz was in diapers and an asshole even longer. But this time Fitz couldn't take it. He just couldn't. He stopped."

"He stopped what? Cyrus?"

"Everything. He doesn't want to see the doctors. He was doing good work with the therapist and now he doesn't want to see her either. He's been locked away in that cabin."

"The Old House." Olivia whispered. It made sense he would escape to the place he felt most comfortable. Where he had so many good memories.

"Take me to him."

"Liv."

"Cyrus." She gave him a hard glare. "Take me to him."

* * *

When she found him he was staring out the window at the mountains and the lake in his own world. He was dressed in his Navy T-shirt and gray sweat pant in his wheelchair, his left arm still in a cast. He was unshaven and days' worth of hair had grown on his cheeks and chin. He sat quietly and in silence, dark circles under his eyes.

Olivia squatted beside him, gently taking his hand. It took him a moment but he turned his head to look down at her. His eyes were disbelieving at first and then ashamed.

"Livvie, you shouldn't be here."

Tears came to her eyes then at his pain and at the hurt in his eyes. He'd been through so much. She felt guilt for abandoning him. Thinking that he would be fine after an attack like the one he went through without any lasting damage. But that was going to change.

"This is the only place I should be."


	4. The Window

**A/N: I had to change the rating on this story because I apparently like sex scenes. lol I hope you enjoy and review and thank you for those who are reviewing now.**

**November 2008**

"I don't think it is out of the question to nominate him for that post."

Cyrus scrunched his nose up and shook his head. "We are already having problems with the jackals in our party. You want a full out intraparty war, Fitz? Nominate a Democrat for the Homeland Security Head."

Olivia took a small sip of her wine and observed the two men seated across from each other with interest. They had been hashing out options for the transition and cabinet positions for most of the day and still hadn't made any headway on this particular post. Senator Relton was someone who was qualified for the post but in the climate of today's electorate it would be political suicide to put him in this post against the Republican base objections. It has already been a tight election and she didn't want Fitz to kill his support in the crib.

"Cyrus is right. Relton is an excellent nominee but we have to look at the big picture. The Republican base already has doubts about you, some of your stances on the issues, and where you plan to lead to Republican Party. Let's not add this to the pile of things you have to work through."

Fitz shook his head. "Am I going to be President or not? If I am then I'm supposed to lead my party and not follow its whims. This country is being torn apart by political posturing and that's why the American people elected me. Relton gets the post and if the base doesn't like it I can tell them my exact reasons why he's the best man for the job."

He looked at both of them, daring them to challenge him on this, and neither did. Fitz nodded his head and then gave a crooked smile which made both Cyrus and Liv smile despite themselves.

"Is this what we signed up for? These fucking people." Cyrus confessed.

"It's a part of the job." Liv said. She rose to the small kitchen in the old house and went to the refrigerator to get another glass of wine.

"A pain in the ass is what it is." Cyrus sighed. He gave a small grin to Fitz. "You looked like your old man for a second there."

"Don't say that." Fitz lifted his wine glass as Olivia poured the dark purple liquid in.

"You did. Sounded just like Big Jerry. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Jesus, Cy." Fitz started to smirk. "I did not and have never sounded like my father."

Olivia sat next to Cyrus and leaned her head against his shoulder. Fitz gave her a curious look and continued to smirk.

"He was really excited to get the invitation to the Inauguration. He thought you wouldn't invite him." Olivia confessed.

"Why wouldn't I invite my parents to my inauguration?" Fitz's eyebrow rose.

"Things have been strained…" Cyrus said but then stopped when Fitz gave him a glowering gaze. "And with that I bid you two adieu."

"I thought you were staying over?" Olivia asked as she rose with him.

"Business doesn't sleep. I have a bit of a dinner date. She's a great woman."

Both Olivia and Fitz gazed at each other and fought the urge to laugh at the statement. Olivia nodded.

"I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Thanks. And you two don't work too hard. You deserve some time to savor our victory!"

Both Olivia and Fitz walked Cyrus to the door and made sure that security escorted him to the cart that would lead him to the front entrance of the property. As Cyrus was driven away, Olivia felt the laugh build in her stomach and felt Fitz's body shaking behind her. Both burst into laughter.

"Worst kept secret in Washington." Olivia laughed.

"He tries so hard." Fitz wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "Everyone knows he's dating that reporter from the Washington Examiner. He looked so damn…"

"…nervous." They completed together and started a new round of laughter on the porch. Fitz put his arms around her waist and Olivia suddenly sobered.

"Cyrus did say we should savor our victory." He kissed her neck and Olivia felt a delicious tension buzz through her body. "Come here."

Fitz led them inside the old house and slammed the door behind him, soon finding her in his arms again. They were soon removing clothing at a rapid pace and headed towards the wall window overlooking the lake and the mountains.

"Fitz." Olivia whispered as the cold glass pressed up against her naked hardened nipples. "Someone…"

"No one will see us. This glass…" He kissed her neck and pressed his erection against her ass. "…is made for us to see out of but for nobody to see in. The best the American Government can offer the next President of the United States."

His hands gripped her breast and then slid his palm down her stomach and to her wetness. Olivia arched against him, naked against the glass and to the world.

"So beautiful." Olivia was unsure if he was talking about the view of the sparkling waters in the moonlight or her but she had a feeling it was both.

"Open for me, baby."

She opened her legs and felt the delicious pressure of his manhood entering her. He turned her face so he could kiss her and she contrasted the coldness of the window against her skin and his red hot flesh. Their tongues dueled as he made a slow pace, taking their time to savor each thrust and stroke of flesh together.

"You know how many times I've fantasized having you here?" He whispered huskily. Olivia moaned in response. "You up against this very window? Looking at these stars? This lake?"

"Fitz!" His hand traveled up and softly caressed her neck as he leaned his chin against the side of her face. "Shit!"

She was unaware of when they started to moan or even the small pounding that echoed against the window but she saw the lake sparkling and twinkling in the night. Her palms were flattened against the window and Fitz's speed increased.

"I love you. Liv, I love you."

"Shit, Fitz!"

"Open your eyes, Livvie." He whispered into her ear. "Look at that beautiful sight as you come."

She felt her heavy eyes take in the sight again. This was the place he was born and raised. This was the place where he was nurtured and cared for. Each thrust was the caress of the water against her skin. Each touch was the sunlit days exploring the woods. Each kiss was of strawberries made in the private garden that he had told her his grandmother had grown to maturity just for him to taste. He was of this place and this place was of him. The waters, the mountains, the air around them. He wanted her to see it and know.

The orgasm tore through her unexpectedly and she could hear him give a deep moan of response. They leaned against the glass and fogged a part of the window with their heavy breathing.

"I love you, Livvie. I will always love you."

* * *

**June 2010**

"Shhh. Shhh. Fitz, it's okay. I'm right here."

The fever had yet to break the doctors were beginning to worry that they may have to remove his leg. She wouldn't let them remove his leg. Not without his approval. Fitz would never get over them taking his leg without being aware of it. He would get over this. He'd survive.

"Mommy, I don't want you to go." Fitz whispered delirious, his eyes glassy. She wiped his sweaty brow and turned to Cyrus who was shaking his head.

"Have you gotten into contact with Mellie?"

"I've talked to her. She said if it came down to it remove the leg. That's what she told the doctors to do."

Olivia shook her head. Dr. Bowers had once again made the decision to delay his transport to America. It was better he stay in the hospital in Cairo and recover as much as possible. Mellie was unable to come due to security issues so that left Olivia and Cyrus to watch over the President. Bowers had made it clear to them that it was looking more and more likely that Fitz might lose his leg. That they were running out of options to save it and that an infection might have set in. But Olivia was going to try to delay it as much as possible. He could pull through. He was going to make it.

"Liv? The lake is beautiful isn't it, Liv?"

Tears came down her eyes. "It sure is, Fitz. It's beautiful."

* * *

**July 3, 2010**

"You should eat something, Fitz."

He gave her an empty look and it scared her more than anything ever had. Olivia could now see what everyone was talking about. It was like he was a shadow of his former self. It was like a light was out in his eyes. They sat at the kitchen table and she was trying to feed him soup they had gotten from the pantry but he wouldn't cooperate. He wouldn't grab the spoon. He wouldn't hold the bowl.

"She's right, Mr. President. You haven't eaten like you should."

Fitz threw an accusing gaze at Cyrus and then fixed his gaze on Olivia as if he were seeing her for the first time.

"Liv, you shouldn't be here."

Fitz had said it several times since she arrived but she ignored it each time. She was not going to leave him. Not now. Not when he needed her.

"This is some good soup, Fitz." She took her own spoon, dipped it into the bowl, and then took a sip. "It's tomato. Maybe I can cook up some grilled cheese with it. That would be good, right?"

She could feel Fitz's sudden anger crack through the room and knew he was somewhere else. Someplace else and she stayed in silence, not wanting to startle him out of it. Not knowing how he'd react if she did. She had dealt with this before. With Huck on many a night when his screams would echo through her apartment or when he would become irritated when she said something to him that he didn't like. She knew that Fitz needed a moment.

"Kiddo, he's not…"

"Leave it alone." Olivia said, looking in Fitz's empty blue grey eyes. "He's in there. Just give him some time."

"He needs a therapist."

"He does but he doesn't trust anyone right now. We will call his doctor tomorrow and she and a counselor can help us come up with a game plan to help him."

"Liv."

"He will be fine. He's going to be fine."

She could feel him coming back to her and Fitz looked at her in confusion. "Liv?"

"Hey." She said and scooted closer to him in her chair. "Hey, Fitz."

"Livvie."

She smoothed back his hair and he leaned into her touch.

"It's good to have you back."

"When…when did you get here?"

"A couple of hours ago."

He was here. Present. That was good.

"I scared Jerry. I didn't…" Fitz closed his eyes, fighting back tears. "I hurt him."

"Baby, you didn't hurt him. He was just a little scared okay. He's fine. Jerry is fine."

"I destroy everything I touch."

"Shhh. Shhh." Olivia gently kissed him on his forehead. "We need to eat, okay?"

Fitz nodded his head and picked up his spoon. Olivia gave him a smile.

He was going to be okay. He had to be okay.


	5. Stubborn

**July 3, 2010**

"BJ, maybe this isn't the best time for a party."

Big Jerry turned to his wife of close to fifty years and scowled.

"It's a Fourth of July tradition in our family. We've done it for generations, Patricia."

Olivia didn't want to be involved in this and from the looks on Cyrus and Mellie's faces they didn't either.

"But maybe we can scale it down this year. Fitz…"

"He's not a fragile butterfly like you keep pretending he is. Do you always have to coddle him? Treat him like he's a baby?"

Olivia gazed out the patio window to see Fitz staring into space on the deck of the main house, his wheelchair against the wooden rail that separated the house from a steep drop below and felt her stomach drop.

**Earlier in the Day**

Fitz's head was in her lap and tips of her fingers smoothed back his chestnut brown hair only for the hair to come back curly and bouncy. He needed a haircut but that was going to be a struggle for another day. Just getting him to eat had been a victory and getting him to sleep was a golden march. Cyrus was knocked out on the brown leather loveseat next to her looking twenty years older than he actually was and she felt a lurch in her heart. He had been running ragged taking care of Fitz since the assassination attempt against him and it was wearing him down. While she had bailed, he'd been the one looking after Fitz, making sure he got what he needed. Even Mellie had tried in her Mellie way to get through to her husband from what she understood. Where had she been?

_You didn't know how bad it was,_ a part of her said, _they wouldn't tell you._

That was going to change. She was going to be with him every step of the way. Every step of his recovery. The case with his father would be a good enough reason to stay on the West Coast. To stay with him. She touched Fitz's face and the growing beard on his face, liking the feel of it. He gave a soft groan and settled his head further into her lap. She then saw his eyes began to open.

He blinked several times and then looked up in confusion to see her above him. Fitz tried to rise but she shook her head.

"Shh…just rest."

"Livvie. What...when did you get here?"

"Last night."

Fitz seemed confused but there was a sense of clarity to him that was missing last night. He was fully there with them. She could feel tension in his body and smoothed down his hair and he closed his eyes, relaxing.

"I told Cyrus not to tell you how bad it was."

"Do you think I wouldn't know eventually?"

Fitz opened his eyes, his greyish blue orbs reflecting his pain. "I wanted to come to you a whole man."

Olivia shook her head. "You are a whole man. There is nothing wrong with the Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III that is laying here on my lap right now. You were severely injured. You have a long road to recover. But you are a whole man. Do you understand me? I won't tolerate you thinking anything different."

Fitz looked away at that and she knew she was going to have to work on that with him along with the therapist, both mental and physical. The damage to his leg had been extensive and required not only skin grafting for the third degree burns he'd suffered from the explosion but also a severe tears in his meniscus which required surgery when he returned to the States. His broken forearm had also required surgery when he returned which made it difficult to rehabilitate his leg and knee. To the outside world, Fitz still seemed the embodiment of health but inside the walls of Vienen del Cielo, he was struggling to put one foot in front of the other. Cyrus shared this with her, the difficulties Fitz had been having with physical therapy, his self-isolation from his family and friends, how Big Jerry kept pushing him to get better and assume the presidency fully. As a man. And all of this was coursing through Fitz's mind as failure. Failure that he could not and would not show her.

"Is Cyrus asleep?" Fitz wondered and tried to move his head to see but she stilled his movements, hands on his shoulders.

"He's asleep."

Fitz gave a sigh and gazed up at her again. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Fitz." She paused and gave a wry smile. "Maybe about the smell."

He returned her smile. "Are you saying that the President of the United States stinks?"

"In so many words." She laughed and Fitz smiled for a moment and if felt like her man had returned to her.

* * *

She and Cyrus had bathed him without much complaint from Fitz and he smelt and looked much better. Olivia decided to save shaving and a haircut for a later time in the day so not to overwhelm Fitz with too much. Though he was cognizant of what was going on he was still fragile emotionally and she could tell, though he tried to hide it, that Fitz was tired. He needed real sleep in a real bed soon.

It was a request from Big Jerry that led them all to the main house. They had made sure Fitz's transport was without incident and that he was able to enter the house through the new ramp that was installed for his arrival. Big Jerry and his wife Patricia were waiting for them in the drawing room.

"Pop." Fitz said, his face not betraying what he was feeling. Olivia turned to see Mellie, nervous and pregnant, on the other side of the room.

"Son. How are you?"

"I'm making it. Getting stronger every day."

Everyone, except for Big Jerry, glanced at one another but didn't press it. They wanted Fitz to maintain some pride. Big Jerry clapped his hands together in excitement like a big kid.

"Good. Good. I just wanted everyone here in the big house to make an announcement."

Olivia gazed at Cyrus who shook his head. He didn't know what was going on either.

"I've arranged the cake, the barbeque, and the fireworks. We are still going to have our Fourth Party."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Is that a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"It might…" Cyrus let the sentence drop.

"It might what?" Fitz questioned.

"It might not be a good idea, Fitz." Patricia said, looking at her son with sympathy and a concern only a mother could have.

"I'm not an invalid, mother." Fitz replied. "You don't have to pretend like I can't handle a little party. I'm the President of the United States. I can handle anything."

A prideful smile came over Big Jerry's face and Olivia felt anger worrying her gut. How dare he put Fitz in this position? How dare he jeopardize his well-being for a party?

"I need some air." Fitz said simply and the group summoned Hal to wheel him onto the deck.

* * *

"Fitz."

"I'm not about to kill myself if that is what you're wondering. Hal would have reached me by now if that was the case anyway." Fitz answered as he registered her presence on the deck. He stood, his face grimacing, and leaned against the railing, and looked out onto his land.

"I didn't think that…"

"But you thought I would hurt myself." Fitz glared back at her and she felt suddenly guilty. "I get enough of that from Cyrus. I don't need it from you too."

He was being stubborn and full of pride. She didn't need this.

"I don't think the party is a good idea."

"The party is going to happen. It is a tradition that goes back since my grandfather…"

"And you are not up to it, Mr. President." Olivia said as she came beside him. Anger marred his features.

"You don't get to tell me what I'm up to! You don't get to tell me anything! I want…" Fitz choked on his words and tears welled in his eyes. "I want normal."

Her heart broke into a million pieces. She reached her hand out to his and gently took his.

"Okay. Okay, Fitz. But the moment you feel…the moment that you feel it is too much…"

"I'll tell you. I promise."


	6. Fourth of July

**July 4, 2010**

"What have you got?"

"Brown Technology has a lot to answer for." Stephen answered without looking at her. The hotel room smelled of fresh coffee and fruit. Harrison and Abby were staring at a new dossier while Huck typed away on the computer and Quinn was working the phone. Olivia knew that Stephen was upset with her but didn't want to push it. She had too much on their mind.

"In what way?"

"They have several overseas acquisitions that are off the books." Huck mentioned as he typed away. "Lots of dummy companies with support from really extreme regimes."

"So this company is dirty?"

"More than dirty. Dirty doesn't define it in the dictionary."

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "Dig a little bit deeper. Whatever connection Mr. Grant has to illegal activities we make sure he's covered."

"As you wish." Olivia gazed down at Stephen as he glanced at a folder. She'd talk to him later.

"Olivia."

As she stepped out of the room, Huck followed her into the hallway. He seemed nervous and unsure.

"What is it Huck?"

"President Grant…is he…?"

"He's fine Huck."

Huck's hands went to his pocket and Olivia observed him with curiosity. He then gazed at her with knowing eyes.

"Don't push him."

"What?" Olivia was taken aback.

"Don't push him. The thing that you are going to want to do is push him. Make him normal. Back to the way he was. Doesn't work like that."

Olivia felt her chest tighten. "Huck…"

"He's seen things. Things he'll never really get over. The only thing you can do is to help him figure out who he is now. Help him know that there is someplace to come back to where he's safe. Where he's loved. And that you accept him for the man he is now. You push him, you try to make him the man he was before the bombing, and you'll never get him back."

Olivia looked into Huck's haunted eyes, knowing the pain of his own struggle, and then embraced him in a hug. Huck kept his hands to his sides.

* * *

Fitz watched carefully as Cyrus buttoned up his yellow polo shirt with both curiosity and a bit of humor. He was hovering over him like a mother hen and Fitz found he didn't mind as much as he did when he was in the Oval and making decisions.

Cyrus, almost more so than his own wife, had been with him this entire time, much to the chagrin of his husband James. He had needled him when he needed it. He had begrudgingly bathed him when he was uncomfortable with the nurses touching him. He had made sure, as best he could, that Fitz didn't get too lost in his own world, though that was getting harder and harder to do. And now Cyrus simply buttoned his shirt with care that Fitz had never known from a man. Especially not his father.

"You look presentable." Cyrus said with a simple nod.

"Mirror." Fitz asked, finding himself for the first time in a long time concerned about his outward appearance. Not only were guests from all over coming to this party to see the recovering president and brush shoulders with the famous former Governor but Olivia was returning later in the evening after some business in town. He wanted to look good for her. Strong. Not the struggling man she had found one day ago, dazed and confused about his own reality.

Cyrus carefully helped him off the bed and supported him as the made their way to the full length mirror by the bathroom. He gazed at himself in the mirror and was unsure of the man who stared back at him. He looked like his old self but that man was a stranger to him. That man was confident. Self-assured. Not a walking nerve ending who mind betrayed him almost constantly with memories of things he'd rather forget.

"Cy. Fitz."

He turned his head at her voice and felt his heart flutter in response. Olivia was gorgeous in a purple sun dress with brown sandals, her hair flowing straight and touching her shoulders. Fitz found himself become giddy with her presence and tried to put down his excitement at seeing her again. Seeing her here.

"You look beautiful." Fitz confessed. A bright smile came over her face.

"You aren't looking bad yourself, Mr. President. Yellow compliments you."

"No, I'm not here at all." Cyrus said and Fitz chuckled. He was led back to the bed and he felt grateful to be sitting again, his battered and wounded knee flaring up in pain. He could hear Olivia tutting and then the glass and pain killers were in his hand. He swallowed both without hesitation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked and she knelt before him and took his hand in hers. Olivia's concern touched him as did the worry in her brown eyes. He could tell Cyrus was nervous too as he stood beside both of them.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I have to show my face. I have to let the world know I can handle my job as President."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. But if you feel overwhelmed or if the party is too much just tell me or Cyrus and we'll get you out of there. Got it?"

Fitz felt a bit of irrational anger rise but held it down. Olivia only wanted to help him. He had to keep that in mind.

"I can handle it, Liv. Don't worry about me. It's time to enjoy an old fashion Grant party!"

* * *

The who's who of the California Republican Party was all around them and Fitz entertained all of them with a charm that even his father was surprised at. He wheeled himself around with confidence and jokingly asked people if they wanted a ride to the other side of the house. Mellie stayed by his side for most of the evening, her hand on his shoulder, and telling people how amazing and strong he was. The air was filled with the smell of hot dogs and hamburgers heating the grill as caterers and cooks made sure that all the guests' glasses were filled and plates full.

He would see her chatting or charming a politico on the deck or in the foyer and found himself entranced by her. Olivia was beyond description in her element. Unassuming in her power but everyone knew that is exactly what she had. Fitz fought the desire to take her to the other side of the house just to hold her and kiss her the way he wanted to. This was not the time to indulge in his fantasies of her or replay the memories of her being here two years ago.

"Well look who it is!"

Fitz cringed for the slightest of seconds at the country twang in the Hollis Doyle's voice. He was a major contributor to his campaign. A human war chest brimming with cash. But he knew Hollis too well and knew the games he played. Fitz gave him his best smile and shook with his healthy hand.

"Hollis. Good to see you."

"As well as you. Didn't get to see you on your return home from Washington. When I heard on the news what had happened it shook me to my core, Mr. President."

"It shook all of us. Thank you for your support." Mellie said a little bit too genuinely for Fitz's liking.

"I hate that that son of a bitch secret service agent did that. Who would have thought? One of our own boys setting something like that up."

_Fire! Fire! Heat!_

_Tom's eyes as his body covered him._

_Sharp pain and burning. Burning._

_Screaming and smoke. _

_Olivia screaming his name._

_Olivia screaming._

"Fitz? Fitz, are you alright?"

Fitz found some of his guests staring at him and Mellie looking at him with concern. Big Jerry came into his sight and patted him on his back.

"He's alright, aren't you son?"

Fitz nodded his head even though his heart was beating faster and faster. He turned to see Olivia's concerned gaze find his.

He felt his father behind his wheelchair and the jerk of it as his father pushed him away from everyone else.

"I'll see you folk in a minute. Me and the boy need to talk business."

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

Fitz watched as his father poured bourbon from his decanter and then begin to pace around his study. He didn't know how to answer him.

"What? You mute too?"

"No, sir."

"Are you trying to embarrass me in front of my guests? In our home?"

Fitz swallowed deeply as he felt sweat dampen his shirt and pain flare in his knee and forearm.

"You straight zoned out there, boy. You been doing this routine trying to get people's sympathy but I see through you." Big Jerry pointed to him. "Snap out of this pussy shit, boy."

Fitz felt his hands shake but he was unsure if it was out of anger or fear.

"I raised a man. A man who is President of the United States. I don't care what the doctors say about whatever mental shit you got going up there. I know you are a Grant! And Grants don't surrender. We don't let them see us sweat, Fitz. I've been in war. I've seen friends get blown sky high and I don't do half the belly aching you do about it. I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to cut the shit."

He got close to Fitz face and Fitz felt as if his head and heart would explode at the same time.

"I don't have time for you feeling sorry for yourself. And I am not about to have my guests think my son is some crippled pussy who can't function. Get it together or this won't be the last conversation we have about this shit and I won't be nicer about it next time."

A soft knock came on the door and Fitz jaw tightened in humiliation. His father walked to answer it.

"BJ? I knew you two were in here. Mellie, Olivia, and I wondered where you wondered off to."

Fitz put his head down, his humiliation complete. He could feel her gaze on him.

"Patricia, for fucks sake, can't I talk to my boy alone?"

He could feel her coming close to him and felt tears sting his eyes. Fitz wiped them quickly but still didn't look up.

"Sir, the fireworks are about to start." Fitz could hear Cyrus say by the door. He could still feel Olivia's gaze on him.

"You coming, Fitz?" Big Jerry said.

Fitz looked up finally and met his father's eyes. "Yes, sir."

The room began to empty out except for Fitz and Olivia. When it was just them alone Olivia went to him and held his face in her hands.

"Are you okay? You're sweating." She whispered as she wiped his forehead with her hand. He wanted to hold her. To go far from this place and make love to her. Far from his father and his judgment.

But it was only a moment. Fitz anger and pride prevailed and he pulled her hands off his face.

"I'm fine. I don't need you to coddle me."

He could see her own anger rise. "Whatever just happened don't take it out on me. You look like what you need now is rest. You need time to let your body heal and being at this party isn't doing it."

"You don't get to tell me what I need. I'm the President of the United States of America and I have a party to attend to."

He wheeled himself passed her without looking back.

* * *

They all looked out on the lake and waited. Fitz felt Mellie's hand on his shoulder and for the first time in years, took comfort in it. Even if it was for show it he needed something. Anything.

Olivia wouldn't look at him and it was killing him. He'd messed up. Messed up badly and now she was in pain because of him. Because of his weakness. Because his father was right and he wasn't a man. Not anymore.

"This is going to be amazing!" Big Jerry said like a little kid and his guests laughed. Then he heard it. The whistling in the air of the first firework. And he felt his mind go.

"_Lt. Grant, evasive maneuvers!"_

_Burning! Burning! Fire!_

"_President Grant, do you understand where you are?"_

"_Tom's dead, sir."_

_Fire!_

"_Fitz!"_

_The fire blooming up and exploding. Pain. Pain._

"Fitz!"

He could hear his wife whisper in his ear and was surprised to find himself gripping his wheelchair arm rests. He was whimpering softly and his entire shirt was so drenched with sweat the undershirt was visible. The explosions from the fireworks were still going on and each boom of sound made him shake. The crowd was hollering and hooting, too busy with the festivities to notice the President shivering in his wheelchair. Except for one other person.

She was beside him in a second and he felt her take his uninjured hand and give Mellie a terrified look. The look must have conveyed something to Mellie as she abandoned his side and went to the house.

"Baby." Olivia whispered for only his ears. "Baby, it's time to go. Fitz, it's time to go."

Fitz shook his head.

"Fitz." She crouched down to get to eye level with him and he saw she was on the verge of tears and the terror in her eyes. She was scared for him and it hurt his heart that she was.

"No more, Fitz." She commanded in a tone that booked no argument. "You don't have anything to prove. You're hurting and in pain and you need rest. Come with me to the old house. Please."

Fitz took a swallow as the fireworks made his shaking worse. Mellie came back with a towel and wiped his forehead and guests were starting to notice.

"Does he need any help?"

"No. He's fine. He's just fine." Olivia said with a smile. "Must have eaten something that disagreed with him. You know how he gets with food."

The guests seemed at ease with this answer as Mellie wiped the crook of his neck. Fitz reached out for Olivia's hand.

"Okay." Fitz answered shaking.

"Okay." Olivia said, relieved and Fitz felt some tension leave him. "Old house it is."


	7. Sun

**November 2008**

"Whoa! Socrates, whoa!"

Socrates stopped and Fitz patted his brown mane gently and Olivia forgot to breathe for a moment. He wore a white tee shirt and blue jeans but for all of the hormones raging inside of her, Fitzgerald Grant might as well have been naked on the horse.

"What are you doing, Liv? I thought you were taking some calls?"

Olivia focus was transfixed on his the one curl that touched his forehead to the point where she almost missed the question. Fitz looked damn near majestic on his horse. Like a man who was born to ride.

"I…I was just taking a hike."

"A hike?" Fitz's left brow arched and his head went back in surprise. "That's no way to get around. Not on my ranch. C'mon."

He put out a hand and gave her a crooked grin and all that went through Olivia's mind was a warning her grandmother told her about men like him.

_Them boys eyes is trouble._

He carefully helped her onto the horse as he scooted back on the saddle, wrapping his arms around her as his crotch bumped up against her bottom. Olivia took in a deep breath as she heard and felt a deep chuckle behind her. Fitz then nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

"You smell nice today, Livvie."

Between the intense meetings with aides about his cabinet and administration posts, the daily security briefings, and transition planning, it seemed all she and Fitz did when they were alone was have sex. Amazing sex. Tiring sex. Soul stirring sex. Both of them had been insatiable for the other, branding the old house as if they never wanted to erase their presence from the walls and floors of the place. She had thought that this morning, when Fitz had left for the main house that she was finally going to be able to rest, think, and plan how her future was going to go. How maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to stay on the team. Their relationship without the blur of her feelings and hormones getting in the way. And that plan just went right out the window.

"Fitz…"

"Hmmph." He breathed and she could feel his smile brushing her temple as he kissed it.

They rode on for a few minutes, one of Fitz's hands on the reins while the other rested comfortably on her stomach. The sun was bright and surprisingly warm, even for autumn in Santa Barbara. It felt like a summer's day and Olivia basked in it, basked in him.

"My father and I used to ride the trails." Fitz whispered. "Sometimes we would race."

"Sounds like fun." Olivia answered, imagining a younger Fitz charging through the ranch with his horse as his father followed. Her lips curled in a smile at the image.

"It was. The wind hitting you. The sun on your back. Nothing better."

"It must have been great to share that with your father."

Olivia could feel the change in the air and was suddenly felt as if she had stepped on a land mine. She looked slightly back at him to see his eyes darken from blue to grey.

"Fitz?"

"It was good to share that with him. The only good thing about the man."

"Why would you say that?" Olivia wondered. She had met Big Jerry during the campaign on and on and off basis and while Fitz steered clear of him, he seemed charming enough. Bossy but charming.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we just…can we just enjoy the ride? It's a beautiful day."

Olivia nodded her head and then dropped the matter. At least for now.

* * *

**July 4, 2010**

Fitz shuddered each time he heard an explosion of a firework as he was in the cart headed towards the old house and he could feel Olivia's grip on his hand tighten and Mellie wiping his forehead gently. His eyes were squeezed shut against the dazzling red and blue of the lights, reminding him of the flesh being seared from his body and the screams of the people around him.

"It's okay, Fitz. You're here. You're here with us. You'll be fine."

Her voice was the only thing that let him know he wasn't in that place anymore. That he was home. On his ranch. With her. Always with her.

He wasn't sure who lifted him up and got him in his wheelchair but he could hear Cyrus' frantic voice shouting orders. He opened his eyes just a crack to see that they were headed up the ramp towards the old house. Towards home.

"Olivia is he going to be alright? Is he..?" He heard Mellie in the distance as the door was held open for him and he suddenly realized he had been babbling, senseless noises that were only understandable to him. He forced himself to shut his mouth.

"We've got him, Hal. Don't worry."

"Yes, sir. I'll be outside."

He was unsure when he got to the bedroom or when Cyrus gently got him out of his wheelchair and helped him reach the bed.

"Fitz? Fitz, I need for you to stay with me for right now, okay? I don't want to hurt you." Cyrus said with enough gruffness for Fitz to pay attention. Cyrus never called him Fitz anymore. So he must be in pretty bad shape.

"How is he?" Olivia's voice carried before she even got through the door the whole way and Fitz breathing slowed. Calmed.

"Sweating like a whore in church. Babbling."

"Fitz." Olivia said with so much pain in her voice that Fitz instantly felt his heart constrict. She knelt in front of him wiped his sweaty brow. "Baby."

Fitz struggled to get out words that would assure her only to be hushed and for her to kiss him gently on the mouth.

"Tomorrow he sees his therapist. No arguments on this, Cy."

Fitz watched as Cy nodded his head but a part of him wanted to fight against it but struggled with the words. He wasn't seeing a shrink. He would be okay. He just had to get his mind focused. He needed to be stronger. That was all.

Fireworks sounded in rapid succession and Fitz shaking became uncontrollable. Her arms wrapped around him and his cheek rested on her stomach. He could hear her heartbeat under the sound of the rapid explosions and feel her hands going through his hair.

"I'm right here, honey. I'm not going anywhere. Shh…not going anywhere."

* * *

He was finally asleep and it took a minute for Olivia to settle her own heart down. She had never seen him like this and it was tearing her up inside to know the pain he was going through inside his own mind. She gently kissed his forehead and Fitz snuggled deeper into her embrace. The door opened as Cyrus peeked in.

"How is he?" Cyrus whispered.

"Finally asleep. He was fighting it. I think he was afraid of the nightmares." Olivia took in the scent of his hair and kissed the top of his head. "God, I don't know how much more of this he can take."

"He's going to fight you about the therapist." Cyrus said.

"Then it's a fight we'll have. He needs to talk with somebody, Cy. This isn't good for him."

"He can talk to you. He's always been able to talk to you."

"I don't think…" Olivia swallowed back her own tears. "…I can't help him with this. This is too big for me. He needs help, Cy. I don't care about the optics right now of what it looks like for a president to see a therapist."

"He ran the other one off. Shut down on her."

"Then get someone good, Cy. Someone he won't shut down on. The country needs him. We need him."

_I need him. _ She confessed to herself and held him against her tighter.

"What about BJ?"

"What about him?"

Cy shook his head. "You and I both know what happened in that room. That man makes Fitz push himself more than he should."

Olivia felt her head heat and her heart burn at the thought of Big Jerry.

"You and I can handle BJ. I need you to make sure he stays away from Fitz until he's stronger. I'll take care of everything else."

"Olivia…"

"I said I'll take care of everything else."

Fitz gave a small whimper as if he could read the tension in the room and Olivia shushed him and kissed his head again. She would take care of everything else.

* * *

Big Jerry stormed to the old house like a wounded rhino, Patricia and Mellie following after him in silence. He still wore his white polo shirt and khaki pants and he was coming for the worthless son who bailed on the biggest political party of the year.

"Cy! Cy! Where is he?"

Cy stood at the front of the old house door and Hal with another Secret Service agent flanked him.

"He's asleep."

"Tell him to get his ass up."

"No can do, BJ."

"He owes me an explanation!"

"Jerry, you need to…"

"Shut up, Patricia!" Jerry yelled back at her and Patricia became silent. Cy exchanged looks with Mellie who merely shook her head. "He's my son and no son of mine…"

"You need to listen." Cyrus said, ice in his voice. "He's not getting up. I'm not waking him up. I don't give a damn if the end of the world is upon us and Beelzebub and his minions are knocking on the front door. You are uninvited in this house. You are not allow to see him until President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III deems you proper fucking company!"

"You ingrate! That boy's name is my name. This is my land."

"Last time I looked at the deed it had your son's name on it. He owns this land and this property and your mother made it that way. You are a guest in his home. Act like it or I will personally have you removed!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. You know me BJ. I'm as good as my word."

Blue eyes met blue eyes and BJ backed away. He waved at Patricia to follow and she did.

"Cy?"

"He's fine. Livvie is taking good care of him. You go back to the main house and makes sure BJ doesn't mess up any more than he already has. He's always liked you."

Cyrus could tell that Mellie didn't like this but she nodded her head and went towards the cart where BJ and Patricia were. BJ was becoming red in the face and Patricia looked mad herself. Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"This fucking family."

* * *

Fitz felt like he was floating and could feel the sun on his skin from the bedroom patio. He opened his eyes knowing that someone was out there. He slowly sat up on the bed.

"Livvie?"

She came into the room and gave him a bright smile. She was dressed in his Navy tee shirt and boxers and it was a welcome sight. A pleasing sight.

"You look a hell of a lot better in those clothes than I ever did."

Olivia gave a small blush and then came to the bed, climbing next to him and smoothing his hair from his forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm…" Fitz struggled to find the words and then did. "I'm much better."

Olivia took in a deep breath and he lay back, taking her with him. She snuggled on to his chest and their breaths begin to sync. The both let the morning sun settle into their skin and souls.

Problems and discussions would come at another time.


	8. Wyatt

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in the story. Sometimes writers block and work will do that to you. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**July 5, 2010**

"No, I'm not doing it."

He laid in bed, his Navy shirt and sweatpants loose on his body, and Olivia found herself trying not to throttle him for being so stubborn. Cyrus had told her that he would fight it but it still frustrated her that this was another thing she had to battle him on. She didn't want to fight but she wasn't going to let his PTSD hinder him any more than what it already had.

"You need help, Fitz. You might not want to admit it because of your pride but a therapist is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't need one." His jaw tightened as if this was the end of the discussion. If he thought that…then he had another thing coming.

"Here are the facts." Olivia pressed, her arms crossing over her chest. "Last night you had a panic attack in front of most of the California Republican Party because fireworks went off in your vicinity. Cyrus has been covering for you for almost a month and is this close to impairing his own health to make sure that you covered with your national security meetings, your national briefings, and battles in congress in your stead. You have a baby on the way…"

"That's not mine." Fitz tilted his head to the side, his eyes the color of a clean river stone, waiting for her to continue.

"It doesn't matter if it is yours or not. That's beside the point. You are going to be a father again soon in the eyes of the American public and you have two other children who have to…"

"Don't. you. dare." Fitz sneered, his white teeth showing. "Don't use my kids to guilt trip me into seeing a shrink I don't need to see."

"It is your responsibility, not only as a father but as a President, to be at your best!" Olivia took in a deep breath. "You are not at your best."

"I don't need somebody in my head. That's for people who can't handle their shit. I can handle my shit." Fitz answered, his jaw tightened.

"That sounds like your father talking. Not Fitz."

"What if it is my father? Is that so bad? The man went through Vietnam for Christ's sake. He was decorated."

"And look at how he treated you. How he still treats you."

"Oh and you're here to right the wrongs, is that it?" Fitz gave a bitter smile. "Fix poor broken Fitz who came from a bad home. Who was never loved as a child and needs a wet nurse to fix the boo boos."

"You know what? Fine." Olivia tossed her hands up and shook her head. "You deal with yourself then."

* * *

Olivia walked out the room and didn't turn back even after he called her name.

When she returned to the hotel suite in which she and her associates stayed no one mentioned she had been gone all night but she could feel the judgment in their eyes.

"What's the news?"

"Carlton Grey, CEO of Brown Electronics, had a meeting with Fitzgerald Grant Jr today." Stephen took a sip of his coffee and the aroma from the other coffees around the room filled the air.

Olivia picked up a tea that was in the carton that the team brought for her just in case she decided to show back up and cursed both Fitzgerald's for being pig headed. She had told BJ that he was not to make any contact with anyone from the company without her present.

"I need for you to get Carlton Grey on the phone. We need to have a serious discussion."

* * *

Wyatt Greenville didn't know what to think when his phone had wrung at 3:30am, waking himself, his wife, and small grandchild in bed with him. It was after that he had taken the strangest, and possibly, most exhilarating experience of his life. There were tons of confidentiality agreements, nondisclosure forms, and an interview with several severe looking secret service agents who asked questions about his background and his treatment of PSTD as a leading psychiatrist in the field. He had then been ushered away, all of his bags packed, into a non-descript limo where a physician, named Dr. Bowers, briefed him on the condition of his newest client.

The President of the United States.

Dr. Bowers, during his military experience, had counseled and helped many high ranking officials but never the President of the United States and even on the plane to the Presidential Ranch he was unsure of his footing when it came to this man. He had heard, along with the rest of America, about his recovery efforts from his assassination attempt but, like the rest of America, assumed he was healing and becoming better.

_But knowing what I know about traumatic events I should have known better._

They had put him up in a small beach house in Santa Barbara and then loaded him up for the journey to the ranch. The military presence was bigger than he had ever seen as well as the Secret Service outside of the gate but inside the actual ranch was peaceful. Wyatt was once again caught by surprised when they lead him not into the big mansion but to a smaller house in the woods. There a rather anxious man was there to greet him by the door.

"Cyrus Beene." He shook his hand gruffly.

"Wyatt Greenville."

"He's inside. He's moody. Help him."

Both men walked inside and then to the back of the house where the bedroom sat. The president looked out the patio window and then at both men wearily.

"Cy?"

"Mr. President, this is Wyatt Greenville…"

"A shrink." The President's features dimmed and then flushed red. "I told you…"

"He's here to help, sir. He's been given a full background check. Former military. Excellent credentials."

"I want him to leave."

The president turned his head back to the patio and Wyatt observed him carefully. Took in his unshaven appearance, his arm injury, his leg. The vibrant man he saw on television was not the man he saw in that bed.

"He's not leaving, sir. Respectfully you need to talk to someone."

"Where's Liv?"

Another detail noted in his mind.

"She left. Remember. You drove her away."

The president was silent at that.

"I'll be back, Mr. President."

Cyrus Beene left him in the room and a small nervousness snaked up Wyatt's spine. It was different being in front of the President of the United States. But the nervousness only lasted a short while. He may be President but he needed just as much help as any other man.

Wyatt took a seat on one of the chairs at the side of the room and sat in silence with him. It was forty minutes before the president said anything.

"You can leave. Whatever they paid you to come here, whatever expenses, I can reimburse you."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"That's fair."

The president turned his head to look at him, his face in a quizzical expression.

"You aren't going to fight me?"

"Why would I? You seem as if you know what you want."

The president sat up, his blue grey eyes unbelieving. "What's the game?"

"No game, Mr. President. I don't deal with clients who feel like they don't need help. Do you feel as if you need help?"

The president contemplated for a moment, his brow lowered and his mouth a tight line. He was a handsome man, a man of strength, Wyatt noted. But there was a hint of fragility there. A hint of pain. The president looked up at him in confusion.

"I don't know." He answered honestly in the setting sun.

_It was a start_, thought Wyatt.


End file.
